With widespread adoption of wireless networks and the proliferation of networked devices and objects, it is desirable to create products that intelligently take advantage of these networking capabilities. One currently available networking option is Bluetooth, which is a short-range radio technology aimed at simplifying communications among Internet devices and between Internet devices and other computers. Bluetooth uses short-range radio links to replace cables between computers and connected units.
Using Bluetooth and other similar technologies, mobile devices can communicate with one another when the devices are within a pre-determined distance from one another. For instance, a Bluetooth computer can detect a Bluetooth printer in its vicinity and wirelessly execute a print job. Similarly, a mobile phone using the Bluetooth network can communicate with a nearby computer to inform a user that the computer has received an email.
Other technologies that facilitate communications between devices include wireless local area networks (WLANs), wireless application protocol (WAP), and Infrared Technologies such as IrDA-Data. All of these technologies are capable of simplifying wireless communications between devices and can be used optimally in different environments. For example, WLANs are LAN protocols modulated on carrier waves. WLANs can handle greater data throughput than Bluetooth and are generally server-based, whereas Bluetooth technologies are generally peer-to-peer. WAP is a communications protocol for mobile phones intended to extend available Internet-based services. IR technologies require that a data beam be aimed at a receiving antenna. Accordingly, IR technologies require a free line of sight.
While these currently available technologies facilitate wireless communications, they do not currently fully utilize the potential for devices to share information with one another and to acquire information from nearby objects. In particular, networking options within particular environments, such as the home environment, can utilize location-based component technologies. Knowledge of physical space and proximity have not been adequately utilized to present information.
Accordingly, a solution is needed that allows networked devices to interact with other networked devices intelligently. Furthermore, a solution is needed that will allow networked devices to interact intelligently with other nearby objects. For instance, a solution is needed that will allow devices to adjust their offerings and capabilities based on the collection of devices or objects in the area.